1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling receiving data through decoding, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for performing decoding before receiving all data within one transmission time interval (TTI).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of communication technologies, there is a demand for not only cellular communication services but also various communication services such as Internet of Things (IoT), etc. In addition, with the demand for these various communication services, devices receive a plurality of data. A device receiving a plurality of data must have efficient decoding and power use.